


Appuntamento

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bossy Will, Happy Hannibal, Happy happy Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Post TWOTL, They talk a lot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will non è d'accordo su qualcosa. E lo fa presente.





	Appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayBrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/gifts).



> Questa fic è dedicata a  
> [JAYBRD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jayBrd/)  
> Ti auguro un buon compleanno e spero che il piccolo pensiero ti sia gradito.  
> Un abbraccio forte.

“Will…”

Hannibal lo trovò seduto su uno degli sgabelli della penisola, nell’oscurità della cucina. Distinse a malapena il suo profilo, ma sentì bene il suo odore.

“Non riesci a dormire?” gli domandò. Si mosse con sicurezza fino ai pensili, per accendere i faretti.

“No,” le spalle di Will disegnavano un triangolo, la postura raccolta sul ristretto spazio della seduta lo faceva sembrare più piccolo.

“Vuoi una tisana?” offrì Hannibal.

“Ti sei alzato per farti una tisana?” Will si voltò a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi, come se da quello avesse potuto dedurre il motivo del suo arrivo in cucina.

“No,” Hannibal gli risparmiò l’indagine.

“E allora perché sei in piedi?”

“Perché ho sentito che eri qui.”

Will sollevò le sopracciglia. “Hai sentito il mio odore?” chiese come se si riferisse ad un superpotere.

Hannibal sorrise. “Può darsi.”

Will lo sfiorò con uno sguardo intenerito da un lieve tremolio delle labbra.

Che l’uomo fosse solo stanco o che quell’accenno di sorriso fosse davvero per lui, Hannibal constatò comunque che questi rari momenti che Will regalava gli facevano sempre lo stesso effetto: come il primo bagno caldo fatto da bambino dopo il freddo che l’aveva quasi congelato la notte in cui era morta Mischa.

“Cosa c’è, Will?” gli domandò, curioso di dare spiegazione a quell’espressione appena vista.

Will nascose il viso dietro alle mani con un sospiro. Sfregò i palmi contro le guance coperte da un’ombra di barba.

“Ho pensato…” iniziò a dire; passò le dita sulla bocca in un ultimo gesto per raccogliere le idee, “Ho pensato a ciò che hai detto stasera. Ho pensato che non sono d’accordo.”

“Non sei d’accordo.”

“No.”

“Molto bene,” gli concesse Hannibal, “Ma non so con che cosa non sei d’accordo.”

Will strinse gli occhi. Sfregò le labbra tra loro come se ci avesse appena passato sopra del rossetto. E la sua bocca era rosea come se l’avesse fatto davvero.

Stava cercando di capire se Hannibal fosse davvero ignaro o se stesse fingendo.

Dovette concludere per la prima, perché spiegò con calma, “A cena. Hai detto che hai un appuntamento sabato sera.”

“Non sei d’accordo che io esca, quindi.”

“No.”

“È proibito uscire? È una regola di cui non ero a conoscenza,” commentò Hannibal.

Will incrociò le braccia sul banco di marmo. Rimase voltato in modo da mostrare metà del suo corpo. “È proibito avere appuntamenti,” Will terminò la frase con gli occhi sul bancone. Solo dopo li alzò incollandoli ai suoi, risoluto e sicuro, come se avesse detto tutto ciò che c’era da dire.

E non ci fosse altro da aggiungere.

E non ci fosse nulla da obiettare a riguardo.

Will così l’aveva visto in occasioni più rare ancora di quelle in cui aveva sorriso. Occasioni in cui il desiderio di Hannibal per lui era cresciuto riempiendolo fino a farlo quasi scoppiare.

Hannibal si era saziato prima della sola vista dell’uomo e poi del suo ricordo, per anni.

E adesso, dopo mesi di vita insieme e speranze infrante, quello sguardo fiero che stabiliva regole tornava a tormentarlo.

“Posso sapere perché?” domandò Hannibal prima di lasciarsi tormentare.

“Perché mi dà fastidio.”

Hannibal alzò il mento come ad annusare l’aria. Forse c’era un nuovo odore da catturare.

“Devo rinunciare alla mia vita sociale… Perché a te dà… Fastidio,” spezzettò la frase perché il senso arrivasse più chiaro alle orecchie della stessa persona che l’aveva pronunciata.

“Io non sono sufficiente, alla tua vita sociale?”

Il tono seduttivo stonava con la condotta tenuta dall’uomo fino ad ora, ma non stonava con lui.

Will era totale seduzione.

Seduzione della mente e del corpo, una costante ferita che si riapriva ad ogni sguardo, ad ogni gesto, ad ogni parola. Vicino tanto da poter essere toccato, eppure lontano da risultare un puntino all’orizzonte. Come una nave salpata anni prima.

La domanda chiedeva in modo specifico se lui non fosse sufficiente, anche così da lontano, anche così irraggiungibile, alla sua vita sociale. Questo Hannibal udì.

L’arroganza esibita era un aspetto del suo carattere mai emerso prima. Conturbante anche più di tutti gli altri messi insieme.

Hannibal si appropriò di uno sgabello.

Non era il suo genere di sedia, quello. Hannibal voleva appoggiare la pianta dei piedi a terra e accavallare le gambe, non stare appollaiato come un volatile; ma quello era stato uno dei contributi di Will alla casa e Hannibal si era inaspettatamente affezionato ai curiosi trespoli.

Allargò le gambe e afferrò il sedile nello spazio libero, i piedi a penzolare ai due lati. Ora sembrava davvero un volatile. Come Will desiderava. Si sarebbe seduto anche sui carboni ardenti.

“Ti riferisci al fatto che al mattino ci salutiamo o che al rientro a casa nel pomeriggio mi chiedi se ho chiuso il garage e se ho messo le chiavi nel contenitore sul mobile? Ti riferisci a questi contributi che dai alla mia vita sociale?”

“Tu non mi hai mai chiesto altro,” ribatté Will.

“Dovevo chiedere?”

“Se ti lamenti che parliamo poco…”

“Ti stupisci che la persona con cui solevi parlare degli argomenti più disparati sia dispiaciuta di sentire la tua voce dire un _ciao_ ogni tanto?”

“Quali sarebbero le tue…necessità?” domandò Will.

“Necessità?”

Will si alzò dallo sgabello. “Per l’amor del cielo! Finiscila di fare il finto tonto. Quella parte è vecchia. Non so che cosa sto facendo, quello che so è ciò che non voglio che faccia tu. Non voglio che frequenti nessuno.”

“Ed io ti ubbidirò perché…?”

“Perché ti dà molta più soddisfazione un briciolo di speranza che io possa provare qualcosa per te che tutti gli appuntamenti che puoi ottenere da qui alla fine della tua vita.”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra. Come contraddire tanto impeto? Soprattutto quando nascondeva così tanta verità.

“Mi tieni seduto su questo sgabello mentre decidi cosa fare di me?” domandò Hannibal, sporto in avanti, le mani ora aggrappate al bordo dello sgabello; se avesse stretto di meno, le braccia avrebbero ceduto e si sarebbe ritrovato per terra ai piedi di Will, anche col corpo oltre che con ogni parte della sua anima.

“Non è quello che ti sei divertito a fare con me per un discreto periodo di tempo?” chiese Will intrigante.

“Non è quello che ti ho lasciato fare con me da quando ci siamo conosciuti?”

Will coprì la poca distanza tra loro con un solo passo. Si mise tanto vicino che con le nocche Hannibal toccò le sue gambe, appoggiate al bordo dello sgabello.

“È così?” mormorò Will, “Stai aspettando che io decida cosa fare di te?”

Hannibal ebbe bisogno di deglutire prima di rispondere. Quando lo fece la voce uscì sottile più di quanto si aspettasse. “Dopo quanto accaduto sulla scogliera più che mai, ma ora è diverso.”

Will sorrise. “Perché hai incontrato qualcuno che ti piace più di me?”

“Dalla tua espressione si direbbe che tu sappia già quanto la sola idea sia folle,” rispose Hannibal.

Will alzò una mano.

Hannibal si aspettava il suo solito gesto, quasi un tic ormai, di passarsi la mano sulle labbra, consueto durante le loro conversazioni.

Will gli infilò una mano tra i capelli invece.

Hannibal non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così in balia di una mano, prima di allora.

Will era imponente e indifeso allo stesso tempo, una micidiale arma a doppio taglio la cui lama gli trapassava il cuore senza mai dare il tempo al povero muscolo di risanarsi.

Dannato e benedetto Will. Scempio e nutrimento della sua vita.

“Allora cosa c’è di diverso?” bisbigliò Will.

Hannibal si prese il tempo di catalogare ogni ruga d’espressione di quel viso, prima di decidere come rispondergli.

“Fino ad ora non si sono tenute rappresentazioni teatrali abbastanza interessanti alle quali assistere,” disse Hannibal infine.

Will strinse le labbra. Coi polpastrelli gli massaggiò la nuca, un movimento ipnotico dato dal lento aprire e richiudere la mano. Hannibal non riuscì a trattenere l’immediata reazione: chiuse gli occhi.

Gli sembrò di rialzare le palpebre al rallentatore, un sipario che si riavvolgeva scoprendo il secondo tempo dell’entusiasmante spettacolo che era Will, quella sera.

“Quindi è solo per… Andare a teatro,” si accertò Will.

“Già.”

Hannibal seguì trepidante il rapido cambiamento delle espressioni di Will. “Allora ho il permesso di andare a teatro?” chiese scrutandolo negli occhi.

“Neanche per sogno,” Will dichiarò un sonoro NO anche col capo. La sua mano si spostò dalla testa al collo di Hannibal, col palmo irradiando calore su tutto il lato sinistro, l’incavo della spalla e perfino la guancia.

“Oh-oh, Dottor Lecter, i battiti cardiaci sono aumentati,” Will accarezzò col pollice sotto all’orecchio, “Strana reazione per un killer freddo e spietato,” ora si stava godendo il momento di stabilita supremazia prendendolo in giro. Hannibal si ingoiò l’ultima goccia di saliva che aveva.

“Ti piace che io sia geloso? O ti piace che ti dica cosa fare?” domandò Will.

“Oh, quindi sei geloso?” ribatté Hannibal. Anche se la voce non gli suonò proprio canzonatoria come avrebbe voluto. Forse più implorante.

“Di certo tu lo stai pensando.”

“Stupido io.”

“Sì, lo stupido sei tu, se pensi di poter trascorrere il tuo tempo con qualcun altro,” lo avvertì Will.

“Qualcun altro a parte te.”

“Non sono abbastanza sofisticato per il teatro?”

“Tu sei molto…sofisticato,” sorrise Hannibal. Will gli diede uno schiaffetto sulla guancia, “La mia preoccupazione è che tu possa annoiarti.”

“Prometto che non ucciderò nessuno, neanche se dovessi annoiarmi,” mormorò Will.

Hannibal mimò un’espressione addolorata, mentre Will si beava già della sua gloriosa, rapida vittoria.

“Quindi cosa dovrei fare? Disdire il mio appuntamento all’ultimo momento?” chiese Hannibal, come se la sola idea fosse impensabile.

“Due dignitosi giorni di preavviso,” commentò Will.

“Molto scortese.”

“Ed io prometto di non ucciderti per questa terribile mancanza,” disse Will.

“Anche perché sarebbe colpa tua.”

“No, caro, è colpa tua,” quel _caro_ una studiata provocazione, “La prossima volta impari a prendere impegni senza prima consultare me.”

Hannibal non azzardò alcun rimprovero a quanto udito, anche perché il fiato che questo Will gli stava togliendo forse non l’avrebbe recuperato mai più. Doveva risparmiarsi tutto quello che gli era rimasto.

“Davvero posso portarti a teatro?” chiese a Will.

“L’avresti mai detto?”

Hannibal staccò per la prima volta le mani dallo sgabello.

Ne appoggiò una al fianco di Will, con l’altra gli spostò la ciocca di capelli che gli copriva la cicatrice.

Desiderava accarezzare ogni segno su quel corpo, a partire proprio da quella linea sulla fronte. E con quel semplice gesto si era appena preso qualcosa da Will e Will nemmeno lo immaginava.

Will non aveva idea di quanto poco fosse sufficiente a Hannibal per sentirsi appagato dalla sua presenza. E di quanto di più l’uomo stesse già concedendo.

Will lo sovrastava di qualche centimetro, in piedi accanto allo sgabello; Hannibal l’avrebbe guardato da quella posizione anche per il resto della vita.

Will su un piedistallo, venerato come una divinità.

Accettabile.

“Non potrei desiderare altro.” Hannibal rispose in parte alla precedente domanda di Will e in parte seguendo quelli che erano stati i suoi ultimi pensieri.

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, poi una spalla. “Ah sì? Beh, questo lo vedremo.”


End file.
